The overall goal of this protocol is to define the link between insulin resistance and coronary heart disease (CHD). Different diets may have a great influence on lipids and postprandial lipemia. These different postprandial responses may have a direct link in observing how lipids can effect the artery wall in the formation of atherosclerosis. This response may differ in the insulin sensitive and insulin resistant and type 2 diabetic patient. Therefore in a subset of patients lipids changes will be observed in combinations of diet interventions after an 8 hour meal profile.